Dody Goodman
| birth_place = Columbus, Ohio, United States | death_date = | death_place = Englewood, New Jersey, United States | resting_place = Brookside Cemetery | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1947–2007 }} Dody Goodman (October 28, 1914 – June 22, 2008) was an American character actress. She played the mother of the title character in the television series Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, her distinctive high-pitched voice announcing the show's title at the beginning of each episode. She was a regular on The Tonight Show in the 1950s, and cast member of The Mary Tyler Moore Hour in 1979. Aside from film and television appearances, she also voice acted in the television series Alvin and the Chipmunks and film spin-off The Chipmunk Adventure. Personal life Born Dolores Goodman in Columbus, Ohio, she was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Dexter Y. Goodman. She had one sister, Rose, and one brother, Dexter Jr. She attended North High School (Columbus, Ohio) now Columbus International High School and is a member of the Hall of Fame at North High School. She attended Northwestern University, where she studied dramatics, and two ballet schools—the School of American Ballet and the Metropolitan Opera Ballet School. Stage Goodman's Broadway debut came in 1941. She gained a measure of newspaper column space for her dancing solos in such Broadway musicals as High Button Shoes (1947), and Wonderful Town (1953). In 1955, she stopped the show in Off Broadway's Shoestring Revue with the novelty song "Someone's Been Sending Me Flowers." She also headlined Off-Broadway in the Jerry Herman musical revue Parade in 1960 with Charles Nelson Reilly. She played the role of Dora in the 1962 revival of Fiorello!. She returned to Broadway in 1974 to appear in Lorelei with Carol Channing. Goodman was described as "the darling of dinner theaters, regional theaters, summer stock, you name it." In 1976, she toured in a revival of George Washington Slept Here. Television Adopting the guise of a fey airhead, Goodman was good for a few off-the-wall quotes whenever she submitted to an interview. She came to the attention of nighttime talkshow host Jack Paar who, after becoming enchanted with her ditzy persona and seemingly spontaneous malaprops, invited her to become a semi-regular on The Tonight Show. As Goodman's fame grew, she became difficult to handle on the show, and Paar was not happy with her upstaging habits. Commenting on another guest one evening, Paar quipped "Give them enough rope." "And they'll skip!" ad-libbed Goodman brightly. Dropped summarily by Paar in 1958, Goodman spent the next decade showing up on other talk programs, game shows and summer stock as a "professional celebrity". Following Mary Hartman, Goodman was a regular cast member on The Mary Tyler Moore Hour on CBS in 1979. Her career gained momentum with regular appearances on TV's Diff'rent Strokes, Search for Tomorrow, Punky Brewster, and as aunt Mavis in 1982 on Texas, movie roles in Grease, Grease 2 and Splash, and cartoon voiceover work on Alvin and the Chipmunks and its movie The Chipmunk Adventure. Her distinctive voice was once described as sounding like "a tweetie pie cartoon bird strangling on peanut butter". Her last television role was a cameo in the talk show satire, "Jim Davison's Broadway Party" on the local NYC Manhattan Neighborhood Network channel in 2007. Modeling Goodman posed for photographs by Cris Alexander in the Patrick Dennis mock-biography First Lady, as Martha Dinwiddie's sister Clytie, who in the story married a European Count Przyzplätcki (pron. "splatsky") and perished on the . She also helped produce another book with Alexander's photography entitled Women, Women, Women! Recognition In 1958, Goodman was nominated for an Emmy Award for Best Continuing Performance (Female) in a Series by a Comedienne, Singer, Hostess, Dancer, M.C., Announcer, Narrator, Panelist, or any Person who Essentially Plays Herself. Her work in a revival of Ah, Wilderness! in 1984 earned her a nomination for a Drama Desk Award. Death She died of natural causes on June 22, 2008, at Englewood Hospital and Medical Center in Englewood, New Jersey, after having lived at the Lillian Booth Actors Home since October 2007. See also *''Liar's Club'' References External links * Dody Goodman, Veteran Actress, dead at 93 * * * * * *Official Website Category:1914 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American Christian Scientists Category:Actresses from Columbus, Ohio Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Burials at Brookside Cemetery (Englewood, New Jersey)